1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle structure that includes a fluid dispensing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle structure that includes a fluid dispensing device that is concealed when not in use.
2. Background Information
Cargo space is limited in most vehicles regardless of whether the vehicle is used for commercial purposes or for family use. The demands placed upon the cargo space of a vehicle continue to expand whether the vehicle is for personal use or for job related activities. A common accessory for most vehicles is a cooler filled with water, especially in commercial vehicles where a worker continually needs to replenish fluids or needs to wash hands. Such coolers take up valuable cargo space.
Many commercial vehicles are provided with an air compressor installed after market in order to power pneumatic tools on a job site. A problem with such after market air compressors is that the air compressor and corresponding air hoses typically take up valuable cargo space.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved fluid dispensing arrangement that takes coolers and air compressors out of cargo areas, freeing up the space in the cargo area. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.